Don't Stand So Close to Me
by cybale
Summary: *Song Fic*OCxSpot*OOC-ness* A student is falling for a new teacher, and vice-versa.  WARNINGS: Corny Ending,Language,Lemon,and Statutory,Don't like,don't read... But please read!and Rate! Diclaimer:I own nothing but my OC, I make no money off this, so yea


_Don't Stand So Close To Me_

A teacher was coming in today. All of the students were nervous; their old teacher had been to rough on his students. He graded papers unfairly, created impossible questions on tests that he hadn't gone over, not to mention his flaring temper. Anne was once on the receiving end of that, the experience wasn't pleasant. He was to come in any moment now. At the exact moment the bell rang he entered the classroom, and Anne's heart stopped.

He was tall, broad shouldered, with tan skin, sandy blond hair, and magnetic blue grey eyes.

~ _Young teacher,_

_The subject,_

_Of school girl fantasy~_

"Good morning, my name is Sean Conlon. You can call me whatever you like, when higher authority isn't around. So as long as Mr. Peters isn't around, call me Sean. But if you're uncomfortable Mr. Conlon is acceptable." He sat his brief case down at the large oak desk and rolled up his sleeves, as well as loosening his tie.

He leaned against the edge of his desk and began teaching. Anne was fully paying attention to him.

"So as I understand, you just turned in your first creative writing paper, correct?" He asked collectively. He came up to Anne, "May I see it?" She pulled it out of her folder and handed it to him, her fingers grazing his. A shiver went up her spine. "Thank-you Ms.?"

"Todd, Anne Todd." He smiled.

"Thank-you Ms. Todd." She nodded her voice currently locked away.

'That smile,' she thought to herself.

~_She wants him,_

_So badly, _

_Knows what she wants to be~_

She had never wanted anyone so badly in her entire life; she had never wanted someone that was so off-limits either. He was a teacher, she was his student, it was wrong. But never the less she wanted him. She wanted to be his.

The first few weeks of his new job were going well. All of his students were particularly bright. But there was one that stood out in his mind. Anne Todd. She was bright, as well as beautiful. She had long chestnut curls that framed her soft face. Deep hazel eyes stood out from her pale skin. Tall, and curvaceous, just beautiful.

He had caught himself staring at her several times these past few weeks. It was wrong and he knew it. She was ten years younger than him for Pete's sake. It could never work.

And her stories were so romantic. She was destined to be a great writer. He had read some of the stories in her portfolio, they were sad, but the ones now were so full of hope and love, and he had even seen some lust in her stories. They'd changed so drastically when he'd come along. But they were very good.

~_Inside her, _

_There's longing,_

_This girls an open page~_

The next day, they turned in their nine-week papers. Mr. Conlon had asked her to stay after class. So when the bell rang neither of them moved.

"Ms. Todd, please come up to my desk." She swerved through desks to get to him. She really shouldn't have worn a skirt that day. He pulled up a chair right next to him, and Anne could smell him. He smelled so natural, like sea water, and spice.

"Now Anne, I've read all of your stories," He started; she thought he was going to say they were horrible. "They are all very detailed, and the plots are laid out well."

~_Book marking, _

_She's so close now~_

Her body was so close to him he could barely stand it. His hands were itching to touch her somewhere, anywhere. His eyes wondered to her exposed thighs. He suddenly felt very warm.

"So, as I was saying, you are a very talented writer, but I've notice your writing is getting much more romantic than it was before, why is that." A light blush was creeping up her face.

"I don't know, I guess, I just changed." Her hands were kneading the fabric of her skirt, showing even more skin. He quietly took a deep breathe.

"Anne, why are you so nervous, you're not in trouble." He stated lowly. He rested his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her. She shivered under his touch. "Are you alright Ms. Todd?" She turned her head to face him, and in her eyes he saw unbridled lust dancing within her hazel orbs. He didn't notice how close their faces were before.

"How old are you again, Anne?" He asked making no indication he was moving away.

"I'm s-seventeen." She stuttered. He nodded.

_~This girl is half his age~_

She was ten years younger than him. But he couldn't move away. Her eyes were half lidded, and she was shaking by means to control herself. In one fluid movement she tore her eyes away from his and muttered a good-bye before storming out of his room.

~_Don't stand,_

_Don't stand so, _

_Don't stand so close to me._

_Don't stand, _

_Don't stand so, _

_Don't stand so close to me~_

The next few days, were very awkward. She didn't look at him, or participate in his class at all. She was so close to him, and she wished she'd have done something other than run out of his room like a crazy person.

He'd been giving her more attention and her friends were taking notice.

_~Her friends are_

_So jealous, _

_You know how bad girls get~_

She was being teased, and it didn't help that whenever she was, Mr. Conlon would show up and tell them to 'stop badgering Ms. Todd'.

She did well in his class, she always had, and people were starting to think it was because of something other than her brain.

~_Sometimes it's_

_Not so easy,_

_To be the teacher's pet~_

She always wore such tight fitting clothes, and he was tempted many times to throw her onto the desk, and tare her clothes off of her body. He settled for placing his hand on her shoulder when they were taking tests. He did this to several others, in order to lower suspicion.

~_Temptation, frustration,_

_So bad it makes him cry~_

He was sitting alone in his apartment grading papers, when he got to Anne's he smelled a whiff of her perfume. She smelled like vanilla. She always studied like there was no tomorrow, and she always aced his tests, a few others did as well, but she was always acing all of her tests. When he was done grading, he lied himself down to sleep.

But it was her body he was dreaming of. It was her body writhing beneath him in order to get closer to him, to feel him deeper inside her. He would wake up sticky, his face wet with tears as well as sweat.

~_Wet bus stop,_

_She's waiting,_

_His car is warm and dry~_

He was driving home one day after school, when he saw her waiting at a bus stop. It was pouring down rain, and her off white T-shirt was soaked, showing a black lace bra.

"Anne, do you need a ride somewhere?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, I just missed the bus." He pushed the passenger side door open, and she got in shivering, and cold. He cranked up the heat. He was driving slower than he was before, listening intently for her instructions.

He pulled up her drive way after driving for fifteen minutes; he waited to make sure she got in okay. She checked the windows, there weren't any lights on. And the door was locked, she didn't have a key.

"Where are your parents?" he asked worry dripping off of his voice.

"I guess they decided to leave for a day or two." She said lifting up a note. She got back into his car.

"Do you have anywhere to stay this weekend?"

"All of my friends are out partying, and I don't care for drinking." She said looking at the rain streaking down her windows.

"Would you mind staying with me for awhile, I can sleep on the couch for a few days."

"No, no, I couldn't do that, I mean yes I could stay with you, but I couldn't sleep in your bed, I'll sleep on the couch." She insisted. He chuckled and drove off to his apartment. When they got there, he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll bring you some dry clothes, I don't want you to get sick." He went and got her some dry clothes of his. He came back to find her draped over his couch, her chest rising and falling steadily, one leg propped up, one down, and an arm over her eyes. An image that burned itself into his brain. He laid her temporary clothes over her stomach. She didn't even flinch. Her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure if she spoke or not.

"Where's your bathroom Mr. Conlon?"

"Down the hall, second door on your left." She got up slowly and swayed her hips until she got into the bathroom.

She peeled her wet clothes off, and put them into his hamper. She got dressed in his white button up and boxers. She only buttoned the first few buttons, so there was a fair amount of skin showing. She came out slowly and then sat down on the floor in front of the couch. She pulled out her school books and began studying. He was sitting on the couch, trying to not pay attention to her. He could smell her, and he slowly shifted his gaze to her. Seeing her in his clothes, made his breathing pattern erratic. She looked up to him.

~_Don't stand,_

_Don't stand so,_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand,_

_Don't stand so,_

_Don't stand so close to me~_

"Mr. Conlon, are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Please, when you're in my home, call me Sean." She nodded smiling. "You know you can sit on the couch." He said patting the spot next to him. She got up and sat next to him, staring at the book in her hands. She was unconsciously moving closer to him. She stopped when their thighs were touching.

"Sean can you help me?" He looked over to what she was reading, The Bell Jar.

"What can I help you with?"

"I don't understand why this is a coming of age story, I mean is she just… I just don't understand." She explained.

"Well, instead of graduating from high school, she graduates from a mental institution, the story is how she goes through her coming of age years through a mental institution, and her dealing with her madness and views of men." He did his best to explain to her.

She nodded in understanding. She began crying awhile later.

"Anne, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's so sad; I can't even imagine what she's going through." She sobbed quietly. He took the book out of her hands without thinking and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles into her back. She stopped shaking after awhile, and they just laid there. She looked up into his eyes. She splayed a hand across his chest, and kissed his cheek. He turned her face back to his and placed his lips upon hers, and she didn't hesitate to kiss back. Her hands began to tangle in his hair, and his hands were roaming her body. She moved away from his lips and began kissing his neck.

"We- we shouldn't d-do this." He said in between moans, not pulling away.

"I know." She whispered into his ear before nipping the shell of his ear. He moaned deeply, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Anne grabbed his hands and kissed each one of his fingers. She placed them on her shoulders. "Undress me." She stated shyly. He began unbuttoning the shirt he loaned her, revealing the black lace bra she was wearing earlier. Sean ran his hands along the curves of her body, and pulled her hips closer to him. She gasped feeling his arousal pressed against her center. A red hot blush flooded to her cheeks.

"We don't have to." He said pulling his hands back from her.

"I want to." She said pulling his shirt over his head. She ran her hands across his abdomen, tracing the outline of his muscles with her finger. Her hand slowed as she went lower, until she got to his belt buckle. She undid it nervously, but eagerly. She slid it through the loops, and unzipped his jeans. He kicked them of and watched as she stared at his almost naked body. She put her finger inside the elastic of his boxers, watching him shudder in anticipation. Anne pulled his boxers off, releasing his sex. His eyes watched her as she wrapped her fingers along his length, sliding them up and down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them over her head, leaning her back in the process.

She smiled and did as he told her with his body. He pulled off her skirt, which was surprisingly still on. He pulled of her underwear with his fingers, sliding them off of her legs. He hovered over her, and she felt him graze her opening. She bit her lip in order to remain quiet. He kissed her neck, before traveling southward. She gasped when he began sucking the top of her breast. She grabbed his head and guided him down, until he latched onto her nipple, sucking her softly. A long breathy moan came out of her mouth. He licked and sucked every inch of her body except one. He kept going lower, and when he finally penetrated her with his tongue, she was about to cry from the immense amounts of pleasure that radiated throughout her body. When he pulled away from her, she whimpered at the loss of contact.

He rested his head on her stomach, both of them were gasping for air. A thin layer of sweat coated their bodies.

"Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded incoherently. He pushed himself back up, and thrust into her. She sucked in a deep breath, and closed her eyes to will the tears away. She could tell it was taking all he had to stay still within her. She pushed her hips up to meet him, telling him she was ready. He started out slowly thrusting into her. Almost painfully slow.

"Please go faster, Sean." She moaned. He began going faster increasing his speed every few minutes. She felt him throbbing within her. Eliciting moans and sounds she didn't know she could make.

He felt her walls clenching around him, she was incredibly tight, and he could barely stand it. Sean was pushing himself to max, and when he grabbed her knee and threw it over his shoulder, she groaned. He had found her G-spot, and he began to slam himself into her hitting it over and over again. White started to dance around his eyes and he knew he was about to release himself within her depths.

She felt stretched to her limits, and her body felt like it was on fire, and the source was at her center. There was a pool of fire in the pit of her stomach getting bigger and tighter, and she couldn't control it. Stars began dancing behind her eyelids, as she came. Her walls squeezing him so tightly, he came with her. His mouth crashed over hers, muffling her scream of ecstasy, unable to contain anything anymore. His thrusts slowed, and he collapsed on top of her, his head resting in between her breasts. They lied there for what seemed like hours. It was dark before either of them moved.

"So, was it good for you?" Anne giggled. Sean rolled his eyes, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, slower than I thought you would be though."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"So what you're saying is I'm full of surprises." She said resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes."

"Sean?" She asked more seriously.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"What do we do now?"

"…Keep it a secret." He heard her sniffle. He grabbed her hand, and held it in his. "We'll get through this together."

Weeks passed, and they had secret meetings at Sean's apartment, and Anne was slowly drifting away from her 'friends', who were spreading rumors about her and Mr. Conlon.

~_Loose talk in,_

_The classroom, _

_To hurt they try and try~_

Sean had been having it rough for a while. He knew the other staff members were beginning to suspect something. But they were quiet about their opinions, keeping to themselves, and everyone else except him. Until one day, Mr. Johnson lashed out on him.

~_Strong words in _

_The staffroom,_

_The accusations fly~_

"Are you fucking a student Conlon?" He shouted at Sean while he was getting a cup of coffee. He raised eyebrows, and gave the man an odd look. But inside he was trembling. He really wished she was here right now. But that would get her into trouble. In the past few months he had grown incredibly strong feelings for her.

"What makes you think that Harry?" He said unwavering.

"That's what the students are saying." He stated, beginning to doubt himself.

"And you believe these rumors?" Sean smirked knowingly. Then the inevitable happened.

~_It's no use,_

_He sees her, _

_He starts to shake and cough,_

_Just like _

_The old man, _

_In that book by Nabokov~ _

He took a swig of his coffee, and it went down the wrong pipe, he began choking and shaking. But the spell was soon over.

"That was a pleasant experience. Thanks jack-ass for helping me out there." Sean rolled his eyes. He saw Anne pass by the staff lounge, and so did Harry.

"Well, let's get her opinion." He said going to the door and shoving her roughly inside. She almost fell, but he caught her by her forearm. Letting her go when she was stable.

~_Don't stand,_

_Don't stand so, _

_Don't stand so close to me~_

"Mr. Todd? Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes Mr. Conlon, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." She grinned politely. She turned and grinned just as brightly to Mr. Johnson. "Mr. Johnson, what is it you wanted me in here for?" She smiled sweetly.

"Are you and Mr. Conlon having an affair?" He asked with no hint of remorse for almost pushing her to the floor.

"Mr. Johnson that is just a rumor, a very untrue one at that." She said smirking. He walked up closer to her, and stared at her dead in the eye, and she didn't back down.

"I assure you Mr. Johnson, I'm not lying." She dead-panned.

Harry's face faltered and Sean felt like kissing Anne right then and there, but he didn't.

"Well, this is embarrassing." He said scratching his neck. Anne rolled her eyes and stormed out of the staff room. "Do you think she's mad?" He asked.

"You just accused her of sleeping with a teacher, I'm debating whether I should be mad at you or not." He answered.

In the next few weeks, Anne turned eighteen, and you can write what happened after that. I'll just say they are happy for the remainder of their lives.


End file.
